


Happy Anniversary My Love

by vilistmu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilistmu/pseuds/vilistmu
Summary: Тhere is sex content





	Happy Anniversary My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Тhere is sex content

"Good morning" Marcus wraps his arms around Abby and put a tender kiss on her neck. He buries his head against Abby's shoulder. The familiar scent of jasmine and her warmth was like a balm for him.

"Good morning you too" she turned her head to him. Abby looked at his eyes for a long moment then leaned toward him and kissed his lips. Marcus closed his eyes when their lips met. They linger to lying down embraced for several minutes before he asks.

"You know what day it is today?" he whispers against her face.

"I love you too" Abby murmurous while slowly stroking his beard with her hand. _I can do this for the rest of my life and never get tired_ – she thought.

"Happy Anniversary My Love" he whispered softly between a series of quick kisses.

"Happy anniversary" she repeated. Marcus smiles warmly giving Abby's chin a gentle squeeze. Abby gave him another tender kiss and tried to stand up but Marcus grabbed her hand gripping it slightly.

"I have to check Vera" she said smiling at him.

"No. She is not here."

"What do you mean she's not here? Of course she is" Abby jumped off the bed and headed for their daughter's room. She carefully opened the nursery door just to find her empty bed.

"What is Marcus? Where is Vera?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"Calm down Abby she's okay. I asked Octavia to take her in the evening after we slept"

"But I don't understand why you would do that?"

"Here. Come on." He hugged her around the waist and pushed her gently to the kitchen. The small table was covered with a white blanket. Pink and red rose petals were covered it. There was a plate of toasts, cheese and jam. A bowl of fruit and two jugs of coffee and milk were waiting to be tasted. "Marcus ... this is so..."

"Come on. Come here." he moved them over to the chair. He sat down and pulls her in his lap. Marcus placing the bowl with fruit in front of Abby. He tears off a piece of toast and put a spoon of jam on it while Abby bites a small piece of strawberry.  She handed the rest into his mouth.

"I can't believe you did that" she said.

"I would do anything for you Abby" he brought the piece to her lips. Abby took it as a gently nibbling and sucked his fingers.

"Mmmmm" she moaned.

"Tasty?" Marcus asked nuzzling his head on Abby's neck. He slightly caressed of her thigh. His fingers began to play with the hem of her shirt. His other hand made small circles on her back.

"You have to stop right now Mr. Kane otherwise I will be late and Jackson will not be very pleased" Abby said but still she put her hand in his hair. He tugged her off closer to him. They were both well aware of the desire of their bodies.

"I don't think he will expect you to be in time today" Marcus learned and bite her throat slightly. Abby dropped a throaty sound. That turn on him even more. She stood up and took his shirt while Marcus's fingers slipped in her underwear tugging it down. Her black bikini fell around her feet on the ground. Abby reached out her hands and pulled off his boxers while Marcus drew her back into his lap.

"Abby..." Marcus ran his hands over her body under the blouse. He grabbed it and pulled it over her head. The shirt hit the floor and Marcus lips finally were attached to Abby's skin. He trailed kisses down Abby's throat and Marcus breaths came in soft hot impatiently breathing. The moans escaping from her mouth were low and sweet. Abby tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes closed she gasped and pulled up Marcus's hair. Marcus cradled Abby's hip in his hands. She was hot and slick turned on from Marcus she feels his mouth as he played with her nipples. Abby grabbed Marcus hand and stuck two of his fingers into her mouth. When she was satisfied with the humidity of Marcus' fingers she directed it toward her core. His fingers pressed inside to caress her G spot he began to pump it. She gingerly moves to Marcus hardness. Abby crossed her ankles behind him.He gently pushed inside her and began to move. Abby moaned while grabbing Marcus head pulling his hair strongly which made him winced. Abby continued to ride on Marcus while he said.

"Ahhhh! I'm so... close Abby"

"Let it go Marcus"

Marcus thrusts harder and faster running his hands on Abby's body which is covered in droplets sweat. Abby came first her juices running down to him. This pushed him over the edge and Marcus came into her hard with a low growl in her ear.

"You are a terrible influence" she whispered.

She kissed him harder both settling close against each other to feel the skin on skin tacky with sweat.

"I need to take a shower. Jackson is expecting me."

"Shall I accompany you?" Marcus asked with a sly smile.

 "Don't you dare" she replied.

As Abby was in the shower Marcus considered the second part of his surprise.


End file.
